


Naked

by crackleviolet



Series: Violets are Blue [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: A little, Exhibitionism, F/M, Window Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackleviolet/pseuds/crackleviolet
Summary: “Well,” she says, as he reaches for her abandoned towel.“Hm?”“Seems I’m going to need another shower.”





	Naked

The first time she sees the penthouse, it overwhelms her. She knows she should not be surprised by its grandeur given the nature of the man who lives inside, but she finds herself hypnotised nonetheless. There is something new in every corner to catch her interests: a painting by an artist she has never heard of, a photograph of her host with a celebrity she most certainly has. His taste in furniture is minimalistic, with spotlights in the ceiling and more floor space than anything else, yet to her it is an infinite source of curiosities.

Most often, her attentions are drawn to the enormous windows in the sitting room, windows taller than she is and several times as wide. During the day, they shine with sunlight, filling all corners of the room with a warm glow. At night the view is equally mesmerising: city lights illuminating the darkness like fireflies.

There is a downside to the windows, though, for as much as she loves the view beyond them, she does not like the idea of people outside looking in. She knows of Jumin Han and his reputation; has seen one too many candid photos in trashy magazines. The idea that one day someone might take pictures of her eating lunch from a distant balcony does not sit well with her and while alone in the penthouse she pulls the curtains shut.

Jumin does not understand her paranoia, but entertains her nonetheless. He does not question why she is so content to shut out the outside world. Once, not so long ago, he wanted to shut her away from it too.

On this occasion, she has no choice but to confront the matter.

It begins like any other laid back morning: Jumin rises early out of habit and makes coffee. She wakes a couple of hours later and takes a shower before breakfast, only to cut her ankle while shaving her legs. She sighs in annoyance as she fumbles through the bathroom drawers in search of a first aid kit, only to discover there is none.

“Jumin!” She calls out, wondering why on earth he doesn’t keep plasters in the room he uses to shave more often than she does. “Jumin!!”

He doesn’t answer, so she wraps a towel around herself and scuttles through the door to their bedroom, realising three things as she opens the door to the sitting room. One, that Jumin is on the phone to Jaehee; two, that he is standing in front of the window; three, that a window cleaner sits outside.

Immediately, she slams the door shut and leans against it, wondering at her present situation. There are no plasters in the bedroom, but she remembers seeing face wipes in the bathroom and at the very least that should slow the bleeding. Jumin seems to have heard the door shut, though, and taps on the door a little while later.

“Hello?”

He taps again.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” she says. “I just cut myself a little! Could you-“

A matter of weeks ago, she cut her hand dicing vegetables. It was only a minor injury, but Jumin called his doctor over anyway, claiming she might need stitches or a tetanus shot. In the end she blushed with embarrassment as Doctor Park placed a plaster over it and warned her to be more careful in future. She did not know what was worse: that Jumin overreacted in such a way or the resigned manner in which Doctor Park tended to her hand, as if such things were not in the least bit unusual.

This time around, he barrels through the door at the mention of a injury and scans her from head to toe, lingering at the sight of her ankle.

“What happened?”

“I…my razor…”

She has to admit, his concern is endearing.

“I’ll call Doctor-“

She grabs his arm as he turns to leave.

“No!” She says, holding onto him with one hand and steadying her towel with the other. “No, I just need a plaster.”

He considers it, all while taking in her state of undress; the idea of another man seeing her fresh from the shower quickly overpowering his ordinary protectiveness.

“I’ll fetch the first aid kit,” he says, loosening his arm from her grasp and cupping her hand in his. “Come on.”

To say he is confused when she roots herself to the spot is something of an understatement.

“What’s wrong? Would you like me to carry you?”

“No,” she says, wishing the ground would open up and swallow her, “it’s not that.”

“Then what is it?”

“I…it’s just…”

God, she feels silly just for thinking it.

“The window cleaner,” she says. “He-he’ll see!”

At that, Jumin’s smile softens, flooded with understanding. Suddenly it makes perfect sense why she closes the curtains and avoids the windows.

“Watch,” he says, letting go of her hand and walking back into the lounge. She watches from the bedroom, curious about what it is he means to do.

The window cleaner moved onto the next one while they were talking, carefully adding a layer of suds before wiping them away. Jumin walks right over to him and waves a few times. Even though his hands are only a matter of centimeters from his face, the window cleaner does not so much as react.

“It’s a two way mirror.”

She takes one tentative step out of the bedroom and then another. The closer she gets to the window, the more it makes sense. Jumin is just as aware of the importance of privacy as she is, if not more so.

She raises her own hand to wave as Jumin disappears into the kitchen to grab the first aid kit, feeling oddly satisfied -and more than a little bit foolish- when the world outside continues on as if she is not standing there at all.

She continues to watch even after Jumin has her sit in an armchair and hold out her ankle. She has always avoided that particular chair for fear of being seen, but now the morning sun shines on her skin and casts a reflection on the windows of other buildings in the area. It is beautiful and warm and she suddenly has no desire to move, not even as Jumin cleans her cut with antiseptic.

“All this time,” she says, watching him reach for a plaster. “I never knew.”

She can see birds in the distance and hundreds of cars, the flowers in other people’s gardens, the golf courses and chairs on the top of nearby skyscrapers. There is so much to take in and she feels several years behind.

“So you like the view?”

“It’s… perfect.”

In the end, she does not know who initiates it. All she remembers is the crash of Jumin dropping the first aid kit and the feel of the window against her back and shoulders. She moans into his kisses and reaches for his belt loops, only breaking away to stand up on her tiptoes.

“I’m going to drop my towel if we’re not careful.”

“Oh,” says Jumin, reaching under the fabric and along the back of her legs, his touches getting steadily higher. “In that case we should be extra careful.”

“Absolutely,” she says, biting her bottom lip as he runs his fingers over her folds, “we wouldn’t want…ngHhh.”

Her body is still damp from the shower and, despite the chill of the glass against her back and shoulders, she relaxes into his touches. He tastes of fresh coffee and has not yet shaved, leaving her grazed by stubble every time they make contact. She shifts her hips and rocks her clit against his fingers, teasing her lips against his neck.

She wants to push him away and shove him down onto the floor but he tastes so good and she is sure she is addicted to the feel of his hands against her body. She moans into his kisses instead, biting down on his pulse spots and fumbling at his zipper.

He pauses in his ministrations at the feel of her unfastening his trousers and later stroking his cock, shuddering with pleasure as she tightens her fingers around it.

“Are you quite sure the glass is a two way mirror?”

“You know,” he said, leaning over to kiss her neck, “we could always go outside and take a look.”

“And have the world see me in a towel?”

“I think they’d appreciate the view.”

She gasps in surprise when he lifts her into his arms, securing one of her legs around his waist and using the other to steady both of their bodies. Instinctively, she wraps both hands around his shoulders and releases her grip on her towel. For all of her bluster, her default reaction is still to hide her body from view.

His hands are hot and slick against the window, sliding through the condensation left behind from her hair.  As he betters his grip on her, using his own legs to prop her up and secure one hand at the small of her back, it occurs to her that for all of the times they have made love or he has carried her in his arms, she never once considered that he might be strong enough to lift her as he is now. She is safe there in his arms, heels teasing the dimples at the base of his spine, running her nails along his back every time he thrusts and sends her thudding into the window.

Her nails are rough and so is he, gravity leaving her bouncing on his cock harder and deeper than usual. Suddenly she doesn’t care that people outside might see her, she cares for nothing but the angling of her lover’s hips and his ragged breaths against her neck.

She pats him on the shoulder as she feels herself unravelling and together they moan into the glass. She is still red faced and trembling when he lowers her down to the floor, turning her towards the window and gripping one hand to her waist. Even though his pace now is faster than before, a hard thrust that shoves her forward into the window and bracing her hands against the glass, she begs him for more. She needs him now, needs him closer than it is possible for two people to be.

When she comes the second time, she rocks her hips against him, Jumin moaning with her at the feel of her quivering muscles. She wants people to see them now; wants to see them gaping in jealousy.

She can tell Jumin is close, feels his thrusts slow and his grip on her loosen. He groans in delight as he comes, unsheathing completely and stroking her hip as he spills over her back.

They stand there panting for quite some time, the fog of lust clouding both of their senses and reality setting in only slowly. She sees her handprints on the glass-the smudgy shape further up where her back rubbed against it. She rubs away the remaining condensation and stares out at the skyline.

The penthouse seems almost deathly quiet now, with only their heavy breaths to break the silence.

“Well,” she says, as he reaches for her abandoned towel.

“Hm?”

“Seems I’m going to need another shower.”

Jumin laughs despite himself, breathlessness fading as he wipes at her back.

She is more than a little amused by the juxtaposition of her current situation to only a short time before. This time, she strides from the lounge to the bathroom without a care for her exposed body. She laughs to herself at the sight of her fresh clothes and abandoned razor. It feels like she cut her ankle weeks ago.

For the second time in one day, she peers through the bathroom door and into the bedroom, taking in the sight of Jumin throwing his clothes and her towel out to the laundry.

“Aren’t you coming?”

He turns, midway through pulling off his shirt as he reaches for her outstretched hand.

She runs a bath instead, stealing kisses from his lips as they pull off the remainder of his clothes. The bathwater is hot and soothing and she leans back against the tub, leaving Jumin to rest his head against her chest.

As his eyes drift closed, it occurs to her that she loves him.

And, as she uses the opportunity to shampoo his hair into horns, she cannot help but giggle at the knowledge that even after fucking in the penthouse window, they have never been so naked as they are now.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this wasn't VAB, but that last scene is such a Nari thing to do


End file.
